In some cases, an ailment may affect a patient's activity level or range of activities by preventing the patient from being active. For example, chronic pain may cause a patient to avoid particular physical activities, or physical activity in general, where such activities increase the pain experienced by the patient. Other ailments that may affect patient activity include movement disorders, such as tremor or Parkinson's disease, which may result in irregular movement or activity, as well as a generally decreased level of activity. Epilepsy is another example of a movement disorder that may change or otherwise affect physical activity frequency or magnitude of the patient. Occurring epileptic seizures, or the threat of seizures, may deter physical activity. Additional movement disorders that may change or otherwise affect physical activity include tremor, multiple sclerosis, or spasticity. The difficulty walking or otherwise moving experienced by patients with movement disorders may cause such patients to avoid movement to the extent possible.
Other neurological disorders may also affect patient activity. For example, mood or other psychological disorders may cause a patient to be less active and, particularly in the case of depression, listless. Example psychological disorders may include depression, mania, bipolar disorder, or obsessive-compulsive disorder. Furthermore, congestive heart failure and cardiac arrhythmia are other examples of disorders that may generally cause a patient to be less active
In some cases, these ailments are treated via a medical device, such as an implantable medical device (IMD). For example, patients may receive an implantable neurostimulator or drug delivery device to treat chronic pain, a movement disorder, a psychological disorder, or some other neurological disorder. Congestive heart failure and arrhythmia may be treated by, for example, a cardiac pacemaker or drug delivery device.